


Luck Be A Lady Tonight

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Bucky, sometimes, likes to feel pretty.Steve isn't going to stop him, either.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 301





	Luck Be A Lady Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashhearts67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhearts67/gifts), [JessRoseDraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRoseDraws/gifts).



> I have nothing to say for myself, really. Just that I've been living in a Stucky hole for ages now, and goddammit I like it down here.
> 
> Also, for Cali and Jess. Cali, because all I ever want is her attention (even if she's TRASH at responding to messages) and for Jess, whose Stucky art is so fucking *chef's kiss* that I cry every time I see it. Like, what horny, beautiful energy she brings to these two boys, I love it and it makes me cry quite a lot.

Right up until he’s got the damn things on, Bucky had been absolutely sure that the stockings were one of the best ideas he’s ever had. 

Even shaving his legs, that had been fine. Relaxing, in its way. Had given Bucky a lot of time to think about the things that they had always said they were going to do, only history and well, everything else had interrupted. Steve’s body might have been small, but that brain? Big and full of filthy, make you blush and flush ideas. Bucky had loved it, beat off to the dirty, dirty words that Steve had whispered right in his ear, crowded up next to him in that too small bed. Where Steve got these ideas from, fuck knows. Maybe it comes from being artistic, letting those thoughts run around in that dirty imagination - and it had been a fucking shame when they had gotten cut short on getting to try the things that they both wanted.

Maybe now is the time to start drilling Steve for more information. See if he can jog his memory and start putting that list back together, because Steve had one. Sure, he never wrote it down, but it didn’t matter - if someone found it, who knows what kind of hell they would have brought to their door. They suffered enough being called perverts for living together like they did, but that was just business, back in those days. Maybe it still is. Bucky tries not to talk to too many people anymore.

Which is why he’s in their en suite, trying his hardest to make the last of the garter hooks catch in the stop of his stockings. He’d gotten the sturdiest ones he could find, but hell if it isn’t some other kind of difficult to make the fucking things cooperate with his thighs. They’re made for kicking in doors and other immovable objects, not fucking black stockings and garters. But hey, he loves Steve, and he wants to make him happy. Wants to see that pretty face light up when he finds him like this, all dolled up and ready for him. Hell, Bucky’s going to do half the work for him - he’s got lube and a plug standing by. He’s been horny in the sort of way that eats at the back of your skin since he got up that morning, Steve already gone on a mission he said he’d be back from the end of the day from. Perfect time for Bucky to work himself up into actually following through on this little fantasy.

See, the thing is, Steve’s always gone a funny shade of red at the sight of a thigh wrapped in a stocking. He’d honest to God stumble at a short skirt, shapely legs stuck in high heels. It had been a whole  _ thing,  _ one that Steve didn’t have an explanation for. Kinda like Bucky when he thinks about Steve in jeans. They’re just fucking jeans, but the way that they cling to his body, Bucky’s a fucking sucker for them. Wants to rub his face all over the denim covering his crotch, and then make Steve keep them on while he bends him over. It’s hot, and Steve’s done that for him a bunch of times now. Something about the denim and metal of the zipper against his body as Steve’s cock fills him up that sends him over the fucking moon. 

Thinking about it now just makes his cock harden right the fuck back up, and it’s been that way for most of the day. Bucky had thought about shaving, just to bring the whole look together - but the one time he’d done it, gone completely bare like that, Steve looked like he’d just had his bike stolen. So Bucky keeps it trimmed, and no more. Today, his pubic hair is a little more unruly that normal, but that’s okay. The panties he’s got will cover just enough of him to be a big fucking tease and get Steve to blush even more for him. It’s cute, how he’s initally embarrassed, and then turns into this fucking sexual  _ presence  _ that doesn’t tap out until  _ he  _ decides to. It’s a wonder he gets anything done, with that monstrous of a sex drive.

It isn’t like Bucky isn’t right there behind him.

He finally gets the last hook in, and walks out into the bedroom to get a better look at himself in the mirror. He’s got a matching see through top, not really a camisole, just something with bows and lace on it that clings to his chest just enough to make him feel pretty. That’s the other thing - Steve likes lace. Particularly on guys. Yeah, Bucky may have raided the sketchbook he keeps for that sort of thing for ideas, and come up with a pretty close drawing to imitate. He has to hand it to Steve - he’s a stickler for detail. Bucky’s had the whole get up for weeks now, waiting for the perfect chance to show his guy what he’s put together. 

Bucky smooths the top over his body, pleased with how it hugs at his tits. Just a sprinkling of chest hair at the top of his chest and under his navel, which today, works for him. Nothing like the fucking mane that Steve has on his torso, but Bucky isn’t bitter about it; there’s a lot of musk that gets trapped in it. Musk that Bucky happens to like a hell of a fucking lot, and if he doesn’t clean up before he comes home, that’s all Bucky’s going to smell when he walks in the door. 

He drops his hand to his cock and strokes, walking over to the edge of the bed. He reaches back with his left arm, the metal one, props the same leg up on the bed. The lube is at the ready, and slowly, clinically, he fucks himself open. Even with doing his utmost to keep his mind empty of any sort of arousing thoughts, he ends up with a steady, heavy drip of precome that leaks all over their made bed. Bucky doesn’t change out the comforter when he’s done, exhaling when the cool, silicone tip of the plug nudges against his hole. He eases it in, equal in girth to Steve’s cock, and once it’s seated, picks up Steve’s bathrobe and puts it on, his stockinged feet near silent across the floor.

There had been a  _ coming home  _ message from Steve about an hour ago, which Bucky had left unanswered - better for Steve to let the suspense build. He puts on a Jimmy Dorsey record and spreads out on the sofa, tugging his panties up so that they nestle and cradles his dick - which isn’t going down for anything. They’re the special made kind, for those that have something in the front; if he concentrates, they almost feel like really, really nice briefs, and not skimpy silk and lace that, when Steve finds him, will most likely end up being torn in half.

It’s a sacrifice that he’s willing to make.

He’s been listening long enough now to know that particular note of Steve’s motorcycle as it comes down their street, and when he hears it a couple blocks down, his heart rate picks up even further. He starts to sweat, resisting licking his lips to avoid smearing the deep pink gloss he put on. Bucky had thought about doing the whole face, but… well, there are some things he’s okay with being hopeless at. Besides, it’s not his eyes he wants him to notice. No, Bucky intends to be on his knees as fast as he can when Steve comes through that door. Wants to be the horny, needy houseboy that takes care of his man as soon as he walks through the door.

Well. A houseboy that can strip and reassemble a Lee Enfield in a minute.

He hears Steve laugh outside, probably with one of their neighbors. The sun’s just gone down, so Bucky quickly throws on a couple of lamps, sits so that the robe falls open and his legs are crossed at the knee - which makes the suspenders dig even harder into his skin. The door opens, and bam, there it is, the scent of battle, sweat, musk that he was looking for. “Bucky?”

“Living room,” he calls out, hoping that Steve didn’t hear the crack in his voice. Now is  _ not  _ the time to lose his fucking nerve.

Sure feels like it’s fleeing fast all the same.

“Hey, me and - what… what are those?”

Bucky looks up at him, sees Steve in street clothes, the harness for his shield straining at the black leather of his jacket. He’s mussed, scruffy, stupidly handsome in a way that men really shouldn’t be. “Go on, Steve, you and who.” Bucky stands up, walks -  _ saunters -  _ towards him, letting the robe fall away from his shoulders. Bites back a smile when he sees those blue eyes go wide, wide, wide, the drop of those pretty lips. “Because I’d rather it be you and  _ me  _ right now.”

Steve doesn’t move, and for a second, Bucky worries that he had the wrong idea. “You…”

“What, sweetheart?” Bucky steps close, circles his arms around him, grinding the silk of his panties against the perfect, rough denim of those near skin tight jeans. “Know how you like to call me pretty?” Leans in, gets his fingers in that mussed hair, tugs Steve down towards him. “Well, I took it to heart.”

Steve swallows, and Bucky is pretty sure he can see his heart pounding in his throat. “You didn’t have to.”

“No, but I wanted to.” Bucky kisses his chin, his jaw, gives Steve a few more seconds to finish processing. “Wanted to be your  _ pretty boy. _ ”

The noise that pulls out of Steve? Yeah, it’s worth it. Really, really worth it. 

“God,  _ Bucky. _ ”

Steve crushes his mouth against his, and all of a sudden, Bucky feels lighter than air.

Greedy hands move over his body, his ass, his thighs, cupping, groping, feeling up every damn bit of him he can. He feels Steve get rock fucking hard against him, and Bucky feels his own needs skyrocket. Steve’s tongue dips, fucks into his mouth over and over again, like he’s trying to get every bit of taste out of him that he possibly can. Bucky kisses back with equal fervor, slowly drawing Steve back and back until they’re against the couch, his hand in the undone belt and button of his jeans. He doesn’t remember doing it, but he’s got a handful of Steve’s warm, hard cock, and that’s perfectly fine with him.

“You gonna let me finish, or are you planning on standing there all night?” Bucky catches Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it, squeezing his cock at the same time. “Because you still haven’t got the best part yet.” He slips out of Steve’s grip, does down to his knees, the stockings pulling as his muscles strain against them. “Oh, and Steve?”

Steve watches him pull his jeans and jock - fuck, he was wearing a goddamn  _ jockstrap  _ under the uniform today - down, freeing his cock. Even from under his foreskin, there’s a steady drip of precome that makes his mouth water. “Listening, baby.”

“Don’t you fucking dare hold back on me.” Bucky doesn’t even steady him with his hand, just comes up a hair and swallows, all mouth, his hands on the back of Steve’s thighs. He’s in heaven, just like this, and Steve can fucking take as much as he wants.

One hand steadies on the back of the couch, the other ends up with a handful of Bucky’s hair. “Fuck, Bucky, do you know how fucking  _ hot  _ you look right now?” Starts to pump his hips, the jaw-busting girth of his cock completely obliviating any chance Bucky has at replying. “On your knees, all dolled up? Fuck. Bucky, sweetheart, it’s too fucking good.”

Bucky hums, mouth and throat full. Over and over again, Steve’s hips pump, thrusting in as far as he can go without seriously hurting him. Listens to Steve moan, swear, praise him,  _ so pretty for me Bucky, so fucking good, letting me fuck your mouth like this, fucking shit, Bucky, I’m gonna fucking ram my fucking load right down your throat -  _ if Bucky had known that all it took was a little lace and gloss to unlock that mouth completely, he’d have ordered it sooner. It makes his ears burn up in the best kind of way, listening to Steve become unhinged like that.

He doesn’t dare touch himself, no matter that he’s now so fucking hard that he’s come free of his panties all on its own. He wants to come with Steve in him, and a mouth full of come is going to help get him there. Something about disengaging with everything but giving Steve - and getting what  _ he  _ wants - what he needs, it turns him the fuck on. Tears leak down his cheeks, his jaw aching and aching. He feels Steve swell up further, his nuts slapping against his chin because of course they don’t fucking draw up when he’s close - and then he’s swallowing and swallowing, the strong grip of Steve’s hand on the back of his head keeping him pressed into Steve’s musky-as-promised pubes. Bucky inhales, sputters when Steve pulls his cock out of his mouth in a mess of come and spit.

“Get up here.” It’s a sharp, deep command, as Steve hauls him to his feet and shoves his tongue right where his cock just was, sucking off Bucky’s tongue and pushing deep into his mouth. Bucky growls back, Steve’s right hand keeping his jaw popped for maximum access. Bucky loves it, being  _ used,  _ and it’s barely another breath before Steve throws him over his shoulder and takes him to the bedroom, kicking off his jeans and ditching his shirt and jacket once they’re there.

Bucky turns over, puts his ass up in the air, bites his lip back at Steve. “You ready for the rest of it?” God, Steve looks even better with the pink rush of orgasm on his skin, prominent even under his body hair. Strong, wanting hands come down on his hips, shifting to his ass a moment later.

“There’s more?” Steve leans over him, kisses up his spine and nips at his shoulder. “Think I’ve already seen a hell of a lot to like.” Rubs his cock over the silk-clad surface of his ass, which ends up in making Bucky moan for  _ more.  _ “Needy boy, aren’t you?” He gets another kiss out of Bucky, fingers moving under the panties, going for his hole, growling  _ horny shit  _ when he feels the plug. Presses in on it, makes Bucky  _ howl  _ into his mouth. His fucking prostate already feels ready to burst, and Steve isn’t doing him any favors. 

Steve tugs the panties down with a rip that makes Bucky gasp, and he disappears from his back. Bucky arches his back further, presenting to him. He’s come a long, long way from the physically closed off, emotionally ruined person he was when he came back to Steve after they busted HYDRA wide open - and even with his ass in the air, he feels more complete now than he ever has. The adoration, the praise that rolls from Steve when he’s like this, it’s been worth the struggle.

“Just couldn’t wait, could you?” He feels Steve ease the plug out of him, the fucking  _ moan  _ when he sees how gaped he already is. “Just had to have it as soon as I walked in, didn’t you?” Listens to the  _ snick  _ of the lube opening up, Steve biting back a groan when he touches himself, slicks his cock up. Bucky whines when Steve tests the stretch of him with two fingers, sliding in without the least bit of trouble. “Think I ought to leave you home by yourself more often, if this is what I’m walkin’ in the door to.” He lines up, taps his cock against his hole. “So, so pretty, sweetheart, your cunt all wet and ready for me.” 

Bucky’s soul cleaves itself from his being when Steve shoves in, rough, perfect, crowding up over and surrounding him. Knocks Bucky forward so that his body is completely blanketed, the musk and muscle of him completely surrounding Bucky’s back and shoulders. Steve is  _ deep  _ in him, hips switching just enough to get Bucky used to him. They’ve done this a million times now, but it still takes Bucky’s breath away at how goddamn  _ big  _ Steve feels from this angle. The end of his cock feels like it’s behind his fucking navel, and he likes it just fine that way. 

“F… fuck, Steve,  _ please. _ ” Please move. Please let me come. Please don’t ever let go. Hell, it could be one, it could be all of those things - Bucky’s thought processes aren’t exactly firing on all cylinders right now. He’s slam-fucked full of cock, Steve smells incredible, and he’s trapped in a way that doesn’t give him a choice but to take it. Steve growls, bites at his neck, and pulls back just far enough to give his hips a little more room. Starts to thrust, slow, long strokes that let Bucky feel every inch. 

Steve gets his right arm around his chest and pulls Bucky back to him, his left hand under him, the motions of his body knocking Bucky’s cock through his fingers. “Such a good boy for me, sweetheart, letting you use your cunt like this.” Kisses him all dizzyingly sweet, which just makes Bucky’s skin go all the more to fire. “My pretty houseboy, aren’t you?”

Bucky nods, moaning, whining, eyes closed against the fireworks popping off in his brain. “Yours, Steve,  _ your  _ sweetheart.” God, it’s like every cell of his being is getting rearranged exclusively by Steve’s cock, and being ripped apart has never felt so fucking good. “Don’t stop, Steve, fucking  _ breed  _ me.”

Steve gives him one last biting kiss and pushes up on his arms, pits musky, right fucking there, slamming over and over again into Bucky’s body. He pushes back as much as he can but it’s too much, too good, being split open over and over again like this. He’s going to come, just like this, but he needs to feel Steve do it first. Get that proof that doing this, getting pretty for Steve, was something he did  _ right.  _ He clenches his hole around Steve’s cock, makes him growl, swear, and Steve’s back again, hugging their bodies together tight - and then he’s rolling them, Steve on his back, and his right arm grips Bucky from pit to shoulder. 

His cock fucks up into him over and over again, and Bucky cries out long and loud, Steve roaring in his ear until he feels it, the hot, deep release of Steve’s orgasm. Cries Bucky’s name over and over again, and one last thrust, and Bucky comes and comes, until they’re both left sweating, dripping, ruined again.

Steve rolls them over onto their left side, cock still hard, still inside him, and yet, spent. Bucky floats, his body one giant tender spot. He feels the come and lube leaking out of him, from around Steve’s cock. He wants to reach down, feel it, but he doesn’t have much command over his extremities right now.

Which means Steve did  _ exactly  _ what he wanted him to. 

“Pretty boy,” Steve murmurs again, nuzzling his hair. “God, Buck, what the hell’d I do to deserve you.” He’s sweet again, and Bucky loves that. Loves that there’s this side to him, and he snuggles back deeper into his embrace. “Look better in this than any girl you ever went with.”

“Don’t suppose you want to see me in red, do you?” Because Bucky  _ definitely  _ has the exact same get-up in scarlet too, waiting for the chance.

Steve’s growly kiss is as good as any  _ yes  _ that Bucky could ever get out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on twitter for even more horny content, @samsfedsuit


End file.
